We have isolated mutants of the fruit fly Drosophila melanogaster that show an altered response to general anesthetics. We have mutangenized flies with ethylmethane sulfonate and found amongst their offspring mutants that are hypersensitive or resistant to halothane. These mutants form the starting point for a genetic and a molecular biological study of the mechanism by which anesthetics interfere with pain and consciousness.